


Changes

by ANervousBoysLife



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, idk what else to tag whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: Patrick's been changing a lot recently. Joe's been a little more than concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is terrible but i love joetrick and suffering

The nights when Patrick gets home, smelling of alcohol and sweat, seem to be happening more often these days. 

Joe’s been getting worried for a while now. They say that sudden change in appearance is a warning sign, and Joe’s looked up just about everything he could. It wasn’t so sudden in Joe’s eyes, but to the public, it was a shock.

First, Patrick got rid of his trademark sideburns. They were there one day, gone the next. Patrick had said he was getting tired of them, that they were a hassle. Joe didn’t quite believe him, but he knew Patrick probably had his reasons. He didn’t want to step in on someone else’s happiness anyways.

But things just kept changing. Soon enough, Patrick had chopped all his hair off, even bleached it. Not to mention, he’d dropped just about sixty pounds. It wasn’t much of a shock when Patrick started drinking. He’d leave late and come home early in the morning while Joe was still sleeping. He’d smell disgusting, and it worried Joe. 

Patrick was even hospitalized at one point.

Joe didn’t want to be a bystander as his boyfriend slowly killed himself. He couldn’t stand to watch it happen. He’d confronted him, many times, but Patrick was stubborn as all hell. Joe didn’t want to lose him, so he ended up staying quiet, voicing his concerns only to Andy, who he seemed to see more often than the man he shared a house with.

* * *

Joe looked at the door longingly. He could hear shuffling as his love was drunkenly stumbling to the door. When the door squeaked open, he shut his eyes and rolled onto his side. He didn’t want Patrick to see him crying. If he’d even notice, anyways.


End file.
